


A Pair of Hacks

by scifichicx



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case calls for Akeela and Wally to go do some work in the field and their getting-out-of-trouble skills are put to the test. </p>
<p>For an anon prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Hacks

When Wally was a kid, he remembered playing video games that made him feel like an adventurer. In his heart he still had a fantasy about picking up a sword and saving the kingdom- reality however was no place for fantasy. He knew his strengths and weaknesses and was logical enough to feel heroically fulfilled by donating to charities that mattered to him and doing what he knew- tech- for the right reasons. After nearly a decade of putting his work to a purpose that was well-intended, but not particularly right, the freelance Robin Hood life was certainly more rewarding.

Today, for example: At 8:43 am, Dash knocked on the front door and needed a vision scrubbed. By 9:05 they had a solid lead. At 11:50, Akeela showed up with a file from the precinct and for the past three hours the pair had been running backup assistance on the computers and dumping information into Dash and Vega’s earpieces.

The victim was- or, would be, rather- a man who keeled over, grasping at his neck, seemingly alone, in a panic room. A begrudging name from Arthur had lead them to a wealthy man with a lot of security and a weak understanding of the technology that had protected him. The main suspect was the woman who designed and programmed his technological fortress. Wally and Akeela had the task of combing the schematics and looking for any anomalies.

The end of a thorough and double-checked analysis, lead to the conclusion that nothing out of the ordinary tainted the system. Wally frowned at the screen, wishing this puzzle piece could have been a straight forward one.

Akeela tapped her phone on her wrist- “Vega. The schematics you brought us are clean”

Vega let out a tense sigh. “Damn it,” She hissed. Wally typed rapid-fire and Vega’s voice suddenly came out of his speakers instead of Akeela’s earpiece where it belonged. “Are you sure?” She asked.

Akeela spun to face Wally at the sound, an ‘oh-no-you-didn’t’ look on her face.

Wally rolled his eyes, “Trust me, we’ve checked and double-checked.”

Vega paused- “Wally, what-“

He cut her off, “Whatever kills your billionaire was either put into the system after its official launch, or it’s going to be done manually.”

“Manually,” Vega echoed. “So the killer would have to be here to do it.”

“More likely,” Akeela cut in, “They already were. Now they’re just waiting for the bear to step in the trap.”

“Garrison cut us out,” Vega replied. “He’s not going to just let us walk in and scan his security.”

“Why must people make it so difficult to keep them alive?” Wally mused.

“Then we infiltrate,” Akeela told Vega.

“Infiltrate?” Vega sounded uneasy.

“We?” Wally tacked on, leaning away from his desk and looking incredulous.

Akeela swallowed her pride and nodded, “I’m good- but you’re...” God, it was killing her to get the words out. “You’re fast,” She finally managed with a little smile.

Wally raised his eyebrows.

Before he could form a response, Vega spoke, “No. No way. It’s too dangerous.”

Akeela rolled her eyes, “it’s not that dangerous. Besides, civilians can go, without probable cause, where cops cannot.”

Vega paused; she had a good point. “Okay, Akeela. In and out. No problems, no complications.”

“We’ve got this,” She assured Vega. With another tap, she hung up the call and turned to Wally. “Time to suit up.”

…

Getting in was in fact pretty easy. Akeela navigated the layout of the building while Wally effortlessly got them through each door. Vega was on standby, tucked away out front in case something went wrong.  

“This is exciting,” Akeela said as they hacked through the last door and walked into the server room. The hum of large machines was music to her ears.

Wally furrowed his brow, “I wouldn’t go that far-“

Akeela shook her head and started the hack that would access the mainframe. “Out in the field; in the middle of the case.” She turned to him, smiling, “Saving lives.”

Despite himself, Wally did smile at that. Being behind a screen had a nasty habit of separating a person from the world they were digitally interacting with. She was right; he was actually in the middle of it, working against the clock to save someone. It wasn’t exciting per se, but it did feel rewarding.

“I’m in,” She told him. “Play that funky music, white boy.”

Wally grimaced as he nudged past her to get to work. “Have you ever even heard that song?”

Akeela made a tutting sound. “I’ve sung it for Karaoke night.”

Wally paused and looked at her. She folded her arms and looked right back; she was serious. “Okay…” He replied as he turned back to the screen.

Akeela leaned her hand on the desk, fixing Wally with a scrutinizing look, “Has anyone ever told you you’re condescending?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you ask tedious questions at inopportune times?” He replied without looking at her, not missing a beat.

Akeela leaned back and looked around the empty room, “What else are we doing?”

Wally scowled, “Gee, I don’t know, maybe hacking into one of the top-rated personal security systems in the world.”

She smirked, “You’re saying you need silence to concentrate?”

If the way Wally was flicking his fingers across the screen was any indication, he was concentrating just fine. “I’m saying I didn’t come here for the conversation.”

She shook her head and changed positions, leaning her hip against the desk. For a moment she just watched him work. He was tearing through the first-class coding with hardly any pause. He didn’t just speak the language of computers, he thought in it.

Abruptly, he stopped tapping.

“What?” Akeela asked, standing up straight.

“I found it,” Wally replied.

Finally, Vega tuned back in to the conversation, “What is it?”

Wally paused, and then told her, “It’s- basically it’s a command to suck the air out of the panic room.”

Akeela could practically see the look on Vega’s face; her brows furrowed and her eyes narrow. “Can this system do that?” Vega asked.

“Initially, no- it would be illegal to install something like that,” Wally replied.

Vega sounded pleased, “Which means someone had to make the changes to the air system.”

Just then, Akeela’s tablet chirped. “Uh oh.”

“What?” Vega asked. Wally looked to Akeela looking at her screen. Akeela looked back at him. “Garrison’s guards are coming.”

...

There was only one door into this room. The door was attached to a narrow hallway that was currently crowded by three men who would be very happy to beat the crap out of both of them and get them arrested for trespassing. Wally and Akeela hurried to extract their tech and make it look like they weren’t just grossly invading the company’s privacy.

Wally had wondered for a long time what his mug shot would look like.

“You need to get out of there.” Vega stated.

“There’s only one door,” Akeela replied.

“We need to hide,“ Wally hissed.

The door beeped.

They froze.

And then, Akeela grabbed Wally by the shirt, spun them both so her butt was against the desk and looked him in the eye. “Kiss me like your criminal record depends on it.”

He heard the door open and that was all the convincing he needed. He set his hand on the side of her neck and kissed her exactly like a much older programmer would be kissing a beautiful young woman like her in an abandoned server room.

_Good boy,_ Akeela thought, right before grabbing his other hand and slapping it on her thigh, hiking the hem of her skirt up in the process.

Wally gasped into her mouth. Guilt and heat hit him at the same time and all-too abruptly he wasn’t acting anymore.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” One of the guards bellowed as he cleared the corner and saw them.

That was great timing, because Wally’s body was about to take off without his permission and a healthy jolt of fear was blissfully sobering. He and Akeela jerked away from each other and looked at the guards. Wally was silent, mouth hanging open and visibly flustered.

Akeela wiped her smudged lipstick, looking at the guards with wide eyes, “Um…” She tugged down her skirt, shimmying a bit as she did. “We were- He was showing me the computers. For my research… on computers….”

“Yes,” Wally chimed in. “Just an educational wander.”

The guard who had yelled at them, looked to his cohorts in amusement. “Right, you do know this area is off limits.”

Akeela bit her lip. “Really?” She asked, like she had just gotten severely turned on about it. “Could you like- just let us- I mean ten minutes, seriously.”

Wally slowly turned his head, looking at Akeela in shock and- let’s go with just shock and ignore anything else.

“No can do, sweetheart,” the guard told her. “We need to escort you out of here.”

The best moment of acting in this entire fiasco was Akeela hiding how badly she wanted to knee that punk in the balls for calling her ‘sweetheart.’ She covered annoyance with a playful pout and then reached over, threading her fingers with Wally’s. He looked awkward as hell, but he squeezed her hand and smiled at her, “Sorry.”

She tugged him along after her, smirking at the guards as she passed them. “No worry, babe, you’ve still got at least thirty left on your lunch break.”

Two of the guards followed them while the third stayed behind; probably to sweep the room for any more pests. Wally glanced back, really selling the ‘I’m so embarrassed I just got caught’ vibe. He leaned close, smiling and whispered into her ear. “At what point do we run?” His tone did not match his expression.

She smirked back, nudged her shoulder against his and whispered to him, “As soon as they lose sight of us.” And then she giggled for good measure.

“Can’t wait,” he replied with a smile on his mouth and panic in his eyes.

The guards had hung back and given them some space to flirt and whatnot. As soon as the two of them rounded the corner at the end of the hall, they let go of each other’s hands and made a mad dash to the stairwell.

Akeela took two stairs at a time, nearly leaving Wally behind, even in her chunky heels. He scurried along after her and they had burst out the lobby level door before they heard the basement level doors open. They sprinted a few steps and Akeela abruptly dropped into a fast walk when she could see the front desk. Wally followed her lead and put his head down as they rushed to the front door.

Akeela heard the faint sound of the stairwell doors opening. “Fuck it-“ she said and broke into a run just before they made it outside. Wally followed and they tore down the sidewalk, rushing around the corner to Vega.

“You guys, okay?” Vega asked.

Wally nodded. “We should go.”  

Vega nodded back and the three of them walked to her car.

“Minor snafu,” Akeela assured Vega. “We totally dealt with it.”

Vega paused and smirked, glancing from Akeela to Wally. “Oh yes. I heard.”

Akeela’s expression lost all humor. “No. No Vega. You do not get to tease me about this.”

Vega smirked and got into her car. With a huffy sigh, Akeela followed suit.

Wally sat awkwardly in the backseat, uncharacteristically quiet.

Vega was still smirking. She tapped her dashboard display. “Take me to work.”

The car AI made a soft ping and stated, “Driving to: DC Metro police headquarters.”  

“It worked, didn’t it?” Akeela finally said.

“It did,” Vega replied with amusement dripping from her voice.

“You’ve kissed Blake on assignment.” She shot back.

Wally turned to look out the window, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

Vega bristled at the mention of Blake. “And look how that turned out,” she replied, her attitude cooling about thirty degrees.

Akeela mentally back-pedaled, “Sorry.”

Vega shook her head.

From the back, Wally softly cleared his throat.

Vega glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Can I go home?” He asked.

“Oh, damn,” Vega tapped the Dashboard read out. “Take me to Wally’s place.”

He tilted his head, “I’m programmed in?”

“Dash added you,” She replied.

Of course, that made more sense, Wally thought to himself. He glanced at Akeela for the first time since things had settled and regretted it immediately. He felt flustered all over again and decided that out the window was the best place to look. It certainly wasn’t his first kiss and it hadn’t been _that_ long… Well, it had been a while, but things were busy and people were so complicated to navigate. Maybe it was the fantasy- the thrill of their age difference and the public space and a cover that hit so close to home, but the scarier concern nudging at him was that he genuinely liked her.

He dismissed the idea as soon as it formed. That was a train of thought that would only make him miserable. She was a good actress, but that’s all it had been. He had no right to try and read more into it. Besides, her attitude had made it clear that she thought he was a pest, if not a useful one. It had gotten quiet in the car and the silence wasn’t awkward until the moment he noticed it. He tried to think about the case; about Dash’s vision and any clues they might have missed. He tried to think about anything other than Akeela’s soft lips. Or her sharp mind. Or her anarchistic personality.

They pulled up in front of Wally’s building and he nearly jumped from the car before it had stopped moving. Akeela rolled down her window, “Wally.”

He paused and looked back at her.

“Are we good?” She asked, genuinely concerned.

He nodded, managing a crooked smile. “Yeah. We’re good.”

“Okay,” She replied. He started to walk away when she added, “Hey Wally?”

“Yeah?” He asked, getting a little annoyed now.

“Thanks. For not going for the tongue.” She grinned.

He puffed out a laugh, “Of course.”

They exchanged quick, parting smiles and Vega pulled away. Akeela rolled up her window and was massively irritated to see Vega smirking all over again.

“You liiiike him,” Vega teased.

Akeela narrowed her eyes. “Suck it, Vega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Kiss me!""What?""If you want to make it out of this, kiss me like you mean it!"Any and all pairings, take it however far you want.
> 
> Also, this is my first time really writing these two so, I'm dying to know what people think.


End file.
